Stick (Earth-616)
Master, Baby Karen, possibly Yamato-Take, impersonated Rick Jones | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = Unnamed wife; Unnamed daughter | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City; Chaste's headquarters atop a mountain in an undisclosed location | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly Black)Category:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Leader of the , Sensei, Pool Hustler | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = New York City | Creators = Frank Miller | First = Daredevil #176 | Quotation = A blind man does not trust any way another man tells him to step! You've got to know the way! Know which path to walk, Matt Murdock! | Speaker = Stick | QuoteSource = Daredevil Vol 1 254 | HistoryText = Early Life Very little has been revealed about the past of the man known as Stick. He was blind, but developed the acuteness of his other senses to levels far beyond those experienced by most human beings. These heightened senses, including his so-called "proximity sense," compensated for his inability to see. Chaste Stick became the master of an elite order of warriors known as the Chaste, who made their base atop a mountain in an unidentified location. Stick himself was a brilliant master of martial arts and took his name from the long stick that he utilized in combat. The Chaste's members also developed mental abilities of either a psionic or mystical nature, such as the power to communicate telepathically. It was required of the Chaste that they rid themselves of destructive emotions, such as hatred. For years, Stick's warriors battled against the Hand, a Japanese-based criminal organization of ninjas who acted as mercenaries and assassins and who served the demonic entity known as the Beast. Matt Murdock A number of years ago in New York City, Matthew Murdock, who was then not yet an adult, was accidentally bombarded by radiation from a canister of radioactive waste materials. This unknown radiation blinded him, but also heightened his other senses. Sometime after young Murdock was released from the hospital to which he was brought after the accident, he was found by Stick. It was Stick who taught Murdock how to control his newly heightened senses and who guided him in mastering his so-called "radar sense," which resembled Stick's own "proximity sense." Stick also trained Murdock in methods of hand-to-hand combat. Later, while attending Columbia University, Murdock met and fell in love with his fellow student Elektra Natchios. Murdock revealed to her that he had superhumanly heightened senses that compensated for his blindness. It is not known whether or not Murdock told Elektra about Stick. After Elektra's father, a Greek ambassador, was killed by terrorists, the anguished young woman broke off her relationship with Murdock and left Columbia. Elektra had already had training in the martial arts before she came to Columbia. After her father's death, she went to Japan, to study the martial arts at a school headed by a sensei who had been cast out the Chaste years before for being unworthy of membership. Under this unnamed sensei's guidance, Elektra achieved great prowess in the martial arts. However, she was filled with hatred towards the world for the death of her father. The sensei told her about Stick's order in the hope that Stick could teach her how to achieve the peace of mind and spirit that had been attained by all members of the Chaste. Stick accepted Elektra as a pupil, and she was trained by him for a year. During this time, she improved her combat skills even further and also began learning to develop and use the same mental powers possessed by the members of the order. Finally, though, Stick expelled her, since she was unable to rid herself of the destructive emotions that had filled her since the murder of her father. Stick realized that Elektra might join the Hand as a result, as indeed she did. Still later, Elektra left the Hand and became an independent mercenary assassin. As for Matthew Murdock, he became the costumed crimefighter known as Daredevil. Eventually, he encountered Elektra once more in her new role as an assassin. Shortly afterwards, the concussive force of an exploding bomb caused Daredevil to lose his radar sense temporarily. Daredevil found Stick, who was operating as a pool hustler in New York City. Under Stick's guidance, Daredevil developed his radar sense once again. Sometime thereafter, the Hand finally began to try to eliminate their foes, the Chaste, once and for all. At this time the Chaste consisted of seven members, including Stick himself. After successfully thwarting an attempt by four members of the Hand to assassinate him, Stick summoned the other members of his order to meet with him in New York City. Only three members, known as Claw, Shaft and Stone, met with Stick; it is presumed that the Hand slew the other three members. Together, Stick and his three followers battled and defeated Kirigi, who was perhaps the Hand's deadliest warrior. Later, over forty ninja warriors belonging to the The Hand attacked Stick, Claw, Shaft, Stone, and their allies Daredevil and the Black Widow in Matt Murdock's townhouse. Claw was killed in the course of the battle. Stick realized that he and his allies could not possibly survive against such great odds using conventional means of combat. Therefore, to defeat the Hand's warriors and to save the lives of Daredevil and the Black Widow, Stick resorted to a strategy that he knew meant sacrificing his own life. Stick and Shaft linked hands and presumably through mystical or psionic means, began draining the life forces of their enemies into their own bodies. Once deprived of his life force, the body of each member of the Hand who was present dissolved. Stone asked to join his master in performing this ritual, but Stick instead had Stone take Daredevil and the Black Widow to safety. Finally, their bodies filled with more human life forces than they could contain, the bodies of Stick and Shaft seemingly exploded. Thus Stick and Shaft each met a heroic demise. Contest of Champions Using the power of the Iso-8, the Collector brought Stick back to life to use him as a pawn in his Contest of Champions in Battlerealm, where people summoned by the Maestro under the Collector's supervision fought those summoned by Punisher 2099, the summoner of the Grandmaster. Stick managed to convince one of the Grandmaster's players, the Sentry, to work together and form an escape plan. During the final fight between both teams, Sentry and Stick planned on combining their energy powers and attempt to open a portal out of Battlerealm. However, their plan was cut short by Punisher 2099, and both were killed by his Molecular Disintegrator. Soon after Stick's death, Maestro and Gallows overthrew their masters and seized the power of the Iso-Sphere. When Maestro was trying to create life combining protoplasm with the power of the Iso-Sphere, he seemingly brought back to life his world's Rick Jones. In reality, Stick had managed to transport his life energy into the lifeless body. Impersonating Jones, Stick manipulated Maestro, leading to his eventual downfall. When Stick convinced Maestro to confront the contestants under his control, he revealed his true nature, and used his powers to bring back the Sentry's life energy from the Symbioids. While the contestants and the Sentry kept Maestro busy, Stick directed Outlaw to snatch the Iso-Sphere. With the power of this item, Outlaw wished the Contest of Champions to end, thus transporting the contestants back to wherever they wanted to be, which included Stick returning to his world. | Powers = Radar Sense:: Stick possessed a "Radar" that enabled him to perceive the shapes and locations of objects in his vicinity despite his blindness. The limits of his "radar sense" are unknown, but it was more acute even than Daredevil's "radar sense." According to Stick, any human being is capable of developing a "Radar sense" through training and even retaught Matt his abilities, after he lost his Radar/Senses. Possibly this sense is psionic in nature. Sonar Simulation: Stick's enhanced hearing enabled him to hear faint echoes that sounds, even those created by his body in otherwise near-total silence, created as they "bounced" off the objects around him. Heightened Senses: Stick's sense of taste, touch and smell were also more acute than those of ordinary human beings. It is not clear whether these senses were inferior, equal or superior to those of Daredevil in acuteness. Stick claimed that he developed his senses to their heightened levels through training and practice. Stick also mentioned to Matt after receiving his special training that the radiation did not give Matt anything, when discussing the senses. Chi Manipulation:: Stick possessed the ability able to channel and use his Chi for various effects. He could communicate with others through telepathy. He could mentally drain life energy from another person into his own body, thereby killing that person, causing the victim's body to dissolve. Stick has also managed to avoid death by transporting his life energy to a lifeless body. * It is not known what other mental powers Stick possessed. His pupil Stone, however, was able to restore a dead person to life under certain circumstances. Astral Projection: Currently it seems Stick can appear in a spirit and or ghost like form so as to aid, tutor, and or advise his students. | Abilities = Martial Arts: Stick is a highly skilled and experienced grandmaster of various Asian martial arts in particular the Japanese Ninja Martial Arts. Despite his blindness, he is extraordinarily adept in hand-to-hand combat and would spar in combat against both Daredevil and Elektra, as they could not gain an advantage on him. He could move in silence so that even Daredevil's radar and super hearing senses could not detect him. Due to the fact that Stick has had well over half a century of martial arts training and ample experience in using it, Stick seems to have almost psychic like ability to sense and successfully deal with impending danger to himself and others. Weapons Master: Aside from his unarmed combat skills, Stick also is extremely adept at the only weapon he appears to favor extensively hence his moniker and that is a stick/staff. | Strength = Stick possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Stick was blind, but his Radar Sense and other highly acute senses compensated for his inability to see. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Bo Stick: Stick used a long wooden stick as a weapon in combat. His use of the staff (as well as a pool cue) is apparently how he earned his name. | Notes = | Trivia = * In 1937, Logan encountered a mystic accompanied by a young boy carrying a stick. The mystic strongly resembled the Ancient One, and some have speculated that the boy was Stick. * Splinter from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is based off of Stick, due to the similarity in name as well as role as a mentor and martial arts teacher.The fascinating origin story of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles | Links = }} Category:Blind Characters Category:Martial Arts Category:Radar Sense Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Absorption Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Weapons Expert Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Astral Projection Category:Interdimensional Travelers